Here We Go Again
by Every Summer Has A Story
Summary: When the 150th Hunger Games rolls around, things get... Capitolized. In a world where Katniss never won the 74th Hunger Games, and Cato won, the Hunger Games continued. One problem. Panem's people are bored. And with that, good never comes. SYOC (OPEN)
1. Fill In Form

**Hello! And welcome to my new Hunger Games story! So this SYOC type story has been done a lot but I decided to give it a try! I cannot guarantee that it will be good but I am hoping to do so. Now, I do have some rules:**

**No copying Suzanne Collin's characters! Katniss is Katniss, Peeta is Peeta, and Rye is Rye.**

**Limit of 2 characters per person. If you submit more than two I will leave one out unless I tell you to give me an extra character.**

**Now, there is a limit of three but the games will be the 150****th**** Hunger Games and there is a twist. Each district must put in Double the amount of tributes. Two boys and two girls. That means there is 48 tributes and the arena is deadly. And I mean, DEADLY.**

**Fill out the form and PM it to me. If you are a guest just leave a review. I myself have three characters that will be in here. Here is the form (mine is at the bottom in italics):**

Name (nickname if possible):

Gender:

Age:

District:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction/Reason:

Appearance (hair colour, eye colour, height etc.):

Injuries/Scars (put how they got it):

Personality (be specific):

Weapon of Choice:

Score:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Fears:

Preferred Death:

Relationship (Yes or no, if yes you can give background info on it):

Other info:

_Name (nickname if possible): Nikki "Blake" Ehrler_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_District: 1_

_Reaped/Volunteered: Volunteered_

_Reaction/Reason: To save her neighbor with Down syndrome_

_Appearance (hair colour, eye colour, height etc.): Pale skin, freckles across bridge of nose, thick black hair that reaches her waist when down but almost always wears it in a braid going over her shoulder, electric blue eyes, 5' 11"_

_Injuries/Scars (put how they got it): scar going from eyebrow to right corner of mouth from her rival in her school during training_

_Personality (be specific): kind (will do anything for others, even if it puts her in danger), smart (can easily tell the difference between poisonous and safe berries), rebellious (likes to break the rules, it's her way or the highway)_

_Weapon of Choice: She is okay with throwing knives but skilled with a bow and arrow as well as a spear_

_Score: 9_

_Strengths: Spears, bows, long range combat, cleverness_

_Weaknesses: Seeing people in pain (when she kills, she goes it quickly)_

_Family: She has a brother, Hunter, who is 19, five little sisters: Twins Riley and Emily (12), Thalia (9), KC (5), and Reese (10 months). Then her mother and father. She also has six dogs, two sable German Shepherds (aged 5 and 7), two Border Collies (age 1 and 2), and one Newfoundland (age 4) and one Great Pyrenees age 8. Then her sisters Emily and Riley have two cats, Nutmeg (who is an orange tabby, age 9) and Peanut (a grey tabby, age 9). Her family also has 9 horses, Star (a black Arabian, age 16), Lucky (a white Lipizzaner, age 28), Sporty (a bay Quarter horse, age 12), Rayne (a black and white Paint, age 22), Fifty (a chestnut Thoroughbred, age 7), Rue (a black Canadian horse, age 5), Amanda and Lace (two bay Friesian horses, age 3), and Moon (a bay Morgan, age 1). She has two close friends named Sage and Caeli._

_Fears: dying slowly, becoming a bloodthirsty killer_

_Preferred Death: I don't care_

_Relationship (Yes or no, if yes you can give background info on it): Yes, she has a boyfriend named Jaiden back at home_

_Other info: She breaks away from the Careers with her allies (Dak and Lance)_

_Name (nickname if possible): Dakota "Dak" Bissell_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 18_

_District: 2_

_Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped_

_Reaction/Reason: Calm, she wanted to be strong for her sister, Abbi._

_Appearance (hair colour, eye colour, height etc.): Not pale but not tan, thick medium chocolate brown hair that reaches waist (wears in high ponytail), emerald green eyes, and 5' 11"_

_Injuries/Scars (put how they got it): N/A_

_Personality (be specific): Kind of like Blake but less kind, more easily annoyed and MUCH more rebellious_

_Weapon of Choice: Sword, knives_

_Score: 10_

_Strengths: Hand to hand combat_

_Weaknesses: Far distance combat_

_Family: She has a little sister Abbi (12) and a black Labrador named Lucy. Parents died._

_Fears: Being a failure_

_Preferred Death: I don't care_

_Relationship (Yes or no, if yes you can give background info on it): No_

_Other info: Breaks away from Careers with Blake and Lance_

_Name (nickname if possible): Landice "Lance" Nahachick_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_District: 4_

_Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped_

_Reaction/Reason: Looked calm but very scared_

_Appearance (hair colour, eye colour, height etc.): Bronze skin, bronze blond hair that reaches waist worn in two braids, sea green eyes, 5' 11"_

_Injuries/Scars (put how they got it): N/A_

_Personality (be specific): Just like Blake but less kind, smarter and INSANELY rebellious_

_Weapon of Choice: Trident_

_Score: 9_

_Strengths: Water combat, fishing, knows everything possible about the water_

_Weaknesses: Near sighted_

_Family: Her great great great granddad is Finnick. Has two sisters named Lacey and Lindy and three labs named Shadow (black lab), Honey (yellow lab) and Brownie (chocolate lab), lives with Aunt and Uncle_

_Preferred Death: I don't care_

_Relationship (Yes or no, if yes you can give background info on it): No_

_Other info: Leaves Careers and joins Blake and Dak_

**Now here is a little… Prologue thing…**

She walked down the white halls of the mansion, heels clicking against the marble floor. She pushed open the door to the President's room. "You wanted to speak to me?" President Hart asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Well, as you know the Hunger Games are coming up."

"Yes, I know. I do rule this country you know? I have the power to do whatever I want."

"Well, the people of the Capitol are… bored."

"They're bored of kids killing each other?"

"Yes, ma'am."

President Hart stared me down, "What do you suggest we do about that then… Ms. Borrows?"

"Well, President Hart… We have a couple ideas in mind." She winked at her, remembering the plans the Gamemakers and her had come up with.

**Alright! There is the prologue! So, I have not been very active in the last month… That is because my life is complete sh*t right now. Any who! There is the beginning of the story as well as three characters. I already have a couple of spots taken:**

**District 1 Male: OPEN**

**District 1 Male: OPEN**

**District 1 Female: Nikki "Blake" Ehrler**

**District 1 Female: Kanak Chauhan**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 2 Female: Dakota "Dak" Bissell**

**District 2 Female: OPEN**

**District 3 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: OPEN**

**District 4 Male: OPEN**

**District 4 Male: OPEN**

**District 4 Female: Landice "Lance" Nahachick**

**District 4 Female: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Female: Kiwo Dixions**

**District 5 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Female: OPEN**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Female: OPEN**

**District 7 Female: OPEN**

**District 8 Male: Satern Ringlets**

**District 8 Male: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Male: OPEN**

**District 12 Male: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**The sooner I get all 69 forms in the sooner I can start! I hope you guys enjoy this fic and I will put an updated list of tributes as they come in. Have a nice day and may the odds be ever in your favour!**


	2. Update 1

**Here is the updated list of tributes:**

**District 1 Male: OPEN**

**District 1 Male: OPEN**

**District 1 Female: Kanak Chauhan (Alia Sharma)**

**District 1 Female: Nikki "Blake" Ehrler (KodiakLegend)**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 2 Female: Astrid Estelle (InkMaster)**

**District 2 Female: Dakota "Dak" Bissell (KodiakLegend)**

**District 3 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: OPEN**

**District 4 Male: Denari "Ari" Lynn (AsgardianGrizzly)**

**District 4 Male: OPEN**

**District 4 Female: Landice "Lance" Nahachick (KodiakLegend)**

**District 4 Female: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Female: Kiwo Dixion (That One Marco Joke)**

**District 5 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Female: Smith Albert (TheDaffodilQueen)**

**District 7 Female: OPEN**

**District 8 Male: Saturn Ringlets (That One Marco Joke)**

**District 8 Male: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**For the Reapings I have an idea to do like one District a chapter and just have one POV and then another POV and another POV and another POV, like this:**

_District 1 Reapings:_

**KANAK'S POV**

Example, words, blah, blah, blah

**-HG-KL-HG-KL**

**NIKKI'S POV**

Example, example, words, words, words, blah, blah

**-HG-KL-HG-KL**

**INSERT MALE'S NAME HERE's POV**

EXAMPLE

**I think you get it. And also, last chapter I said I needed 69 forms… I derped. I needed 45 but now I need… Let's see. 48-9=39. I need 39 forms in. Also! I have had two reviews saying that the double tributes has happened before. I know that. I am adding my own twist to it. I know what I am doing. **


	3. Update 2 and Sneak Peek

**Ok, I have another updated list as well as a little bit of story time! Anyways! Here are the tributes:**

**District 1 Male: Ladarius 'Dare' Charming (gorillaface345)**

**District 1 Male: OPEN**

**District 1 Female: Kanak Chauhan (Alia Sharma)**

**District 1 Female: Nikki 'Blake' Ehler (KodiakLegend)**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 2 Female: Astrid Estelle (InkMaster)**

**District 2 Female: Dakota 'Dak' Bissell (KodiakLegend)**

**District 3 Male: Jerome Acetei (Guest)**

**District 3 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: OPEN**

**District 4 Male: Denari 'Ari' Lynn (AsgardianGrizzly)**

**District 4 Male: OPEN**

**District 4 Female: Landice 'Lance' Nahachick (KodiakLegend)**

**District 4 Female: Genevieve Nightingale (xSakura-Blossomsx)**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Female: Kiwo Dixion (That One Marco Joke)**

**District 5 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Female: OPEN**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Female: Smith Albert (TheDaffodilQueen)**

**District 7 Female: Eliza Sprucewood (Pie)**

**District 8 Male: Satern Ringlets (That One Marco Joke)**

**District 8 Male: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: Grace 'Feisty Pants' Berry (Ruepercabeth)**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Male: OPEN**

**District 12 Male: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**Okay, so I had 3 people enter a district 4 female, however the first to send a character was xSakura-Blossomsx. So, T and Gorillaface, if you could send another character, it will most likely be accepted. Now, for the story time! Just some sneak peeks.**

**FIRST DAY OF TRAINING (Ari's POV)**

He walked into training with Lance, Genevieve and insert name here by his sides, seeing the other careers, Dare, insert name here, Kanak, Blake, Astrid and Dak at different stations. Dare was busy stabbing some holes in dummies with a sword, Kanak was shooting a bow and arrow, Blake was chucking spears and Astrid and Dak were throwing knives. Ari walked over to where Blake was, while Lance, insert name here and insert name here went off to do their own things. He looked around to see quite a few of the tributes watching Lance, who was spearing things with her trident. She never missed her target, her long bronze blond hair tied in her usual two braids.

**COUNTDOWN (Lance's POV)**

She rose up in her tube, finding herself in the arena. She quickly took in her surroundings and then making the 'signal' with Dak and Blake. She looked over to Ari and gave him a nod, knowing this could be the last time they saw each other. Or at least without trying to murder each other.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

A loud boom suddenly echoed as a mine exploded, killing a tribute. Lance looked over and saw that it was the…

**Y'all don't get to know until the actual chapter! I hope you all have a great day!**

**-KL**


End file.
